New Orleans, Louisiana, USA
New Orleans is the largest city in the state of Louisiana, and a major American port. It was founded in 1718 by French settlers, and the city retains much of its French roots and atmosphere today, making it unique among Southern American cities. In 2005, a vast majority of the city was destroyed by the failing of the Federal levee system during Hurricane Katrina, the worst civil engineering disaster in American history. People Born in New Orleans Peyton Manning Truman Capote 2471713-nola_1.jpg French-Quarter-1.jpg Saint-Charles-streetcar.jpg Canal Street.jpg French-Quarter-in-New-Orleans-Louisiana-20130212.jpg New_Orleans_bourbon_St2.jpeg nola1.jpg 800px-Stlouiscathedralnight.jpg New Orleans in People's Lives Abraham Lincoln: I visited New Orleans in 1830 as a 22 year old young man. My conservative parents and church community had been telling me for all my life about the evils of liquor, loose women, and slavery, and New Orleans seemed a manifestation of all of these things. I didn't stay long, and didn't want to. Jared Leto: I traveled here in 2012 to film scenes of the movie Dallas Buyers Club, for which I would later win an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor. Kellan Lutz: I traveled here in 2010 to film scenes of the movie Love, Wedding, Marriage, and fell in love with this city. I was moved to help with the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina, and am now a supporter of efforts to rebuild it. I regularly donate to these efforts, particularly to the St. Bernard's organization project. Liam Hemsworth: I traveled here to film scenes of the movie The Expendables 2 in 2011. I returned in 2012 to film scenes of the movie Empire State. Michael Fassbender: I traveled here in 2009 to film scenes of the movie Jonah Hex. We filmed on location at Fort Pike, in the French Quarter, City Park, Saenger Theater, and in the Lafayette Cemetary. Miley Cyrus: I traveled here in 2011 to fil scenes of the movie So Undercover, playing a private detective in the FBI. Milo Ventimiglia: I traveled here in 2005 to film scenes of the movie Stay Alive, as a young man playing a violent video game that turns into reality. We filmed around the city and in the Kenner suburb. Sam Houston: After sustaining wounds at the Battle of Horseshoe Bend in 1814 - an arrow to the groin and bullets to the arms and shoulder - I traveled here in order to take advantage of the free surgery offered to military men by the army. I preferred the thought of healing and returning to my physical prime than, as had been suggested, returning to my family as a disabled veteran. After all, I was only 21 years old and a rising star in the army, favored by Andrew Jackson himself. My surgeries were performed successfully, and I recovered in a hospital here before returning to my military career. Sienna Miller: I traveled here to film scenes of the movie Mississippi Grind in 2014. Solange Knowles: I have lived here with my son since 2013. Viggo Mortensen: I traveled here in 1995 to film scenes of the movie Albino Alligator, and again in 2008 to film scenes of The Road. Zoe Saldana: I filmed scenes for my movie Crossroads here in 2001. It was the second movie that I was playing a role in, and the first time that I had been flown to location sets. Category:Places Category:United States Category:North America